Performance of a detergent product, for use in washing or cleaning method, such as a laundry method, is judged by a number of factors, including the ability to remove soils, and the ability to prevent the redeposition of the soils, or the breakdown products of the soils on the articles in the wash.
Stains comprising body soils like skin flakes and sebum based stains are often difficult to remove effectively from a soiled substrate. The substrates can be fabrics like collar, sleeve, underwear, but also towels, sheets or clothes.
Chondroitin sulphates B are common in skins. They are proteoglycans, also called protein polysaccharides with a total MW of 2.times.10.sup.5 to 2.times.10.sup.6. They contain between 20 to 60 polysaccharide chains per molecule.
It is known that chondroitinase enzymes have the ability to degrade the complex polysaccharide chains found in chondroitin sulphates. In the art chondroitinases are used in the pharmaceutical or medical field. commercially available are the chondroitinase enzyme types ABC, AC, B and C from Sigma.
In the Japanese patent application J04330280 (Seikagaku) is disclosed a stabilised dry chondroitinase ABC enzyme with good storage stability and suitable for use in medical injection.
In EP 576 294 (Seikagaku) is disclosed a crystallisable purified chondroitinase ABC used in a composition together with serum albumin and gelatin to treat intervertebral disc displacement. When used as a drug the activity is apparently hardly lost.
However, benefits for use of chondroitinase ABC, AC, B and/or C in cleaning compositions have not been previously recognized.